


How Did I Fall in Love with You?

by nanamousse



Category: Dae Guk Nam Ah | The Boss
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamousse/pseuds/nanamousse
Summary: From the time they met, Park Hyunchul had been a constant in Lee Suhoon's life.





	How Did I Fall in Love with You?

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on Backstreet Boy's "How Did I Fall in Love with You?". Written in 2011.

Wearing a black shirt and jogging pants, Suhoon stepped out of the bathroom with a towel over his head. He would've dried his hair up if not for the commotion outside, triggering his curiosity. He was about to ask what was going on when his eyes spotted a small boy in the middle of the room. Everyone was crowding around him, and Suhoon could see why. The boy was charming, and his awkward smile made him even more endearing.

"Yah, Suhoon!" Jisang called to him, making Suhoon break out from his reverie, "Instead of ogling your eyes at him, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Suhoon felt his face heated up. He didn't realize that he had been staring at the boy for quite some time now.

Jisang smirked at him and turned to the others, saying, "Hyunchul, come and meet Suhoon here!"

Hyunmin, who had his arm around Hyunchul, said, "Suhoon-hyung, don't be like that! You come here and meet Hyunchul-hyung!"

Raising an eyebrow, Suhoon turned to Jisang and asked, "Hyung?"

Jisang laughed and said, "Hyunmin thought Hyunchul was some middle school kid and tried to bully him in a way, but manager-hyung told him that he's a month older than him. You should've have seen his face when he found out."

"Yah, Jisang-hyung, I know what you're telling him!" Hyunmin said, narrowing his eyes.

Suhoon approached Hyunchul and focused his complete attention on him. Extended his right hand, he said, "I'm Lee Suhoon. It's nice to meet you."

The younger boy shook his hand, and replied in a somewhat funny accent, "Pleased to meet you too, Suhoon-hyung. I'm Park Hyunchul."

Suhoon noticed that Hyunchul was wearing braces on his teeth, and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Remember when we never needed each other_  
_The best of friends like sister and brother_  
_We understood we'd never be alone_

* * *

Suhoon loved being in a recording studio, but he admitted that it could get suffocating at times. So, he stepped out of the rooftop to breathe in some fresh air that afternoon of the 27th of June. He was stretching his arms upward when he saw someone leaning over the fence. Squinting over to the person's direction, he saw that it was Hyunchul. Curious, he walked toward the younger boy and leaned beside him.

"Are you alright?" Suhoon asked, looking intently at Hyunchul.

Hyunchul turned to Suhoon slowly and nodded his head.

Doubtful, Suhoon asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hyunchul answered, smiling shyly.

"I don't believe you," Suhoon said, standing straight, "What's the matter?"

Hyunchul looked hesitantly at him and sighed. "It's just..." he began, looking down at the ground, "it's the 28th tomorrow, and it's my birthday...this is like the first time I'm going to spend it without my parents and dongsaengs..."

Suhoon sighed in relief; he thought the boy was having a bigger problem. Though Hyunchul's sadness was still relevant, it was something he had to live with if he wanted to pursue this career. Nevertheless, Suhoon extended his arms to the younger boy and pulled him a warm embrace.

Though it was the first time for them to be this physically close, Hyunchul accepted the gesture and comfortably leaned his head against Suhoon's shoulders, making Suhoon tighten his arms around him even more.

"I know how you feel, I've been through that too," Suhoon said, caressing the soft strands of Hyunchul's hair, "I can still remember, it was the 27th of June as well, I locked myself up in the bathroom wishing for the 28th not to come because I didn't want to celebrate my birthday alone."

"Tomorrow's your birthday too?" Hyunchul asked, looking at the older boy.

Staring at Hyunchul's big round eyes, Suhoon swallowed and nodded his head stiffly.

"I see..." Hyunchul said, freeing himself from the hug, "I should stop being childish then..."

Suhoon smiled and said, "It's okay to feel that way, you'll get used to it. You must."

"I know..." Hyunchul replied with a shrug.

"Tell you what, since we're going to have a day off tomorrow, why don't we go somewhere fun? Just the two of us," Suhoon suggested, hoping he could cheer the younger boy up, "We can go around the city, eat some cheap but delicious food, anything!" he added, excited at his own idea, "We can do that tomorrow and next year and next, next year and next, next, next year..."

Hyunchul giggled and said, "That would be really cool, hyung."

"Great!" Suhoon exclaimed, smiling widely, "We'll have fun tomorrow, alright?"

Hyunchul nodded, saying, "Yes."

"I'll always be here, Hyunchul," Suhoon said, bringing his hand to Hyunchul's cheek, "You won't be celebrating your birthdays alone as long as I'm here."

* * *

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_  
_The night is long, and I need your touch_  
_Don't know what to say_  
_I never meant to feel this way_  
_Don't want to be alone tonight_

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning, and Hyunchul hadn't come home yet – this was always the case every Thursday. However, unlike the past Thursdays, Suhoon wasn't on the comfort of his bed. This time, Suhoon was sitting on their living room couch in the middle of the dark while the other members were fast asleep. He sat there until he heard the door being opened with a key. He knew it was Hyunchul, trying to get in the apartment without making any noise. He stayed unmoving in his place even after Hyunchul switched on the lights and yelped at the sight of him.

"Hyung!" Hyunchul exclaimed, clutching his chest, "You scared me! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping already? We have a performance later. We have to get up early."

"Nothing, I just decided to wait for you," Suhoon replied, giving the younger boy a weak smile.

"Uh...thanks? But at least give me a warm welcome, not a heart attack," Hyunchul said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Suhoon said, frowning.

Hyunchul sighed and tossed his stuff on the side before joining Suhoon on the couch. "Hyung, you're not...insecure again, are you?" he asked, leaning his chin on Suhoon's shoulder.

Glancing at Hyunchul, Suhoon draped his arm around the younger boy, and said, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Hyung, we talked about this already," Hyunchul said, pouting.

"It's just...I can't help but think that I should be the one doing the things that you're doing," Suhoon said, taking hold of Hyunchul's hand, "I feel so useless...I keep telling myself to be more witty, energetic, and interesting, so TV and radio staff would want to put me on their shows...that way you can get enough rest like the rest of us..."

Hyunchul grinned, and said, "If that happened, you guys could dispose of me anytime."

Confused, Suhoon asked, "What? Why?"

"Well, you don't really need me," Hyunchul said, intertwining his hand with Suhoon, "you, guys, can still go out on stage and perform without me...Dae Guk Nam Ah can survive with just the four of you," he continued, making Suhoon more confused, "I can't sing as good as you, Hyunmin and Injoon...I can't dance like Jihwan, and there's no way I can rap...sometimes, I ask myself what I'm doing here."

Not wanting to hear anything about it anymore, Suhoon snapped, "Stop it!"

Hyunchul straightened himself up, and continued, "It's true, hyung. People call me the face of Dae Guk Nam Ah, but I don't want to be just a face. It's just too bad that no matter how hard I work on my singing and dancing, they still won't recognize it because the four of you are still way better than me. But being on shows, even though it's so self-centered, is the only way I can show that I have more to give than just a pretty face because that's the only where the four of you can't overshadow me..."

Suhoon narrowed his eyes and asked, "How long have you've been feeling this way?"

"Last year?" Hyunchul answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Suhoon asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Smirking, Hyunchul answered, "I'm not going fill you with my stupid insecurities, hyung."

"Pabo," Suhoon said, pinching Hyunchul's nose playfully and making the younger boy yelp, "if you talked to me before then I could've told you that you're important to us. You're not useless. You can draw people's attention, not because of your pretty face, but because you have a certain charisma that we don't have. You can work on your singing and dancing, but I don't think we can have your charisma no matter what we do," he continued, smiling at the younger boy, "please stop thinking those stuff, alright? You're making me feel bad more."

Hyunchul laughed and threw his arms around Suhoon, saying, "I hate you."

"What did I do?" Suhoon asked, returning the embrace.

"I'm supposed to make you feel good, not the other way around," Hyunchul answered.

Suhoon chuckled, and said, "You made me feel good, Hyunchul, you did."

* * *

_What can I do, to make you mine_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time_  
_What did I say, what did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

* * *

Suhoon was sitting beside the hospital bed where Hyunchul was sleeping. It was already past midnight, but he wouldn't dare to close his eyes to sleep. He didn't have any energy for sleeping anyway, not with what happened earlier that day. It was probably the scariest moment of Suhoon's life when he saw Hyunchul suddenly collapsed after their fan meeting.

The younger boy was already feeling sick since that morning. He had been complaining about stomach pains. However, when their manager suggested taking him to the hospital, Hyunchul declined and insisted on staying at the venue to join the last minute rehearsal. Suhoon got extremely worried when he saw Hyunchul taking his third dosage of painkiller that day, so he approached the younger boy and convinced him to go to the hospital. Unfortunately, Hyunchul just smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, hyung. I'll be fine. We can go after."

Shrugging, Suhoon thought, 'You didn't have to promise after all.'

Suddenly, Hyunchul stirred in his sleep, calling Suhoon's attention back to reality. Suhoon leaned forward and pushed some of the strands of Hyunchul's hair away from its owner's face. "Hey," Suhoon whispered.

Hyunchul opened his eyes and met Suhoon's tired face, and said, "Sorry..."

Smiling, Suhoon replied, "It's alright. Just get some rest. You've been working hard since we got here, you haven't got any chance to take of yourself."

"I've been taking care of myself," Hyunchul protested, weakly.

Suhoon chuckled, and said, "I disagree. You've been taking this whole Japanese stuff way too hard. It has taken a toll on your health. You're also fussing a lot over us to make sure we're alright...it's making me wonder what will happen to us without you..."

Hyunchul pouted, and said, "I'm sure you'll still do well."

Suhoon pursed his lips and replied, "I don't think so. Who's going to cook for us? We'll starve."

"You can ask Hyunmin to cook," Hyunchul said, giggling.

Laughing, Suhoon retorted, "I think I'd rather die."

"You're so mean to him!" Hyunchul whined, making Suhoon stop from laughing, "Where's Hyunmin anyway?"

Suhoon took a deep breath and felt slightly annoyed that Hyunchul was looking for the other boy. "I sent him back to the apartment with Injoon and Jihwan so they can rest," Suhoon answered with a fake smile.

"Oh," Hyunchul muttered, disappointed. Looking at Suhoon, he asked, "Why didn't you go home with them? You should rest too..."

Touched at Hyunchul's question, Suhoon beamed at the younger boy, and said, "I'd rather stay here and watch over you than lie restlessly on my bed knowing that you're here alone."

"Aww, my Suhoon-hyung is so sweet!" Hyunchul said as he sat up from his bed and reached out for Suhoon's cheeks to pinch it. Surprised, Suhoon was not able to react against the gesture. Fortunately, Hyunchul quickly pulled back, saying, "Ne, hyung?"

"Y-yes?" Suhoon asked, placing a hand on one of the cheeks that Hyunchul pinched.

"You should get some rest too," Hyunchul repeated, shifting his position on his bed, "this hospital bed is big enough for both of us, sleep beside me."

Hesitant, Suhoon said, "It's okay. You need to be comfortable. I can sleep on this chair."

Hyunchul pouted once again and frowned. "How can I rest if I see how uncomfortable you are there? Sleep beside me, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," he demanded.

Sighing in defeat, Suhoon got up and lied down beside Hyunchul, nervously.

Hyunchul giggled and made himself comfortable by placing Suhoon's left arm under his head so could quickly wrap his arms around the older boy's waist. Shocked, Suhoon cleared his throat and said, "If we're going to lie down like this, my arm will go numb."

"Oh, if that's the case..." Hyunchul trailed off, shifting his head from Suhoon's arm to Suhoon's chest, "will this be better?"

Knowing that there was no escaping this situation, Suhoon just sighed and made himself comfortable. "Yes, this is better," he said as he wrapped his arms around Hyunchul. 'Might as well make the most of out it,' he told himself, knowing he might never get another chance to have Hyunchul sleep on his chest like again.

* * *

_I hear your voice, and I start to tremble_  
_Brings back the child that, I resemble_  
_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_  
_Don't want to be alone tonight_

* * *

"Modeungeol gatchi neukkillaeyo saranghanikka (I want to experience everything together with you because I love you)~" Hyunchul belted out inside the recording booth much to Suhoon's astonishment.

The older boy just got back after practising his parts for the song they were recording. Now, he felt he needed to go outside again. He seemed to have forgotten what he had planned to do.

The staff stopped the music and began clapping their hands. "Perfect, Hyunchul," one of them said as he shook his head in amazement, "that was amazing!"

"Really?" Hyunchul asked from inside the booth, smiling widely.

"Yeah, you can relax now," the other said, beaming at Hyunchul, "let's have Injoon next."

Hyunchul nodded and left the recording booth. Suhoon followed Hyunchul with his eyes until it met the younger boy's. Upon seeing him, Hyunchul smiled at his leader and approached him. "Hyung, were you here the whole time?" Hyunchul asked, thrilled.

Suhoon nodded. "Yeah, and I heard a tiny bit of your recording, it was beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, hyung," Hyunchul replied, biting his lower lip, "but I won't still be as great as you."

Rolling his eyes, Suhoon said, "Shut up. Go get Injoon."

Hyunchul giggled and walked out of the studio to look for their energizer.

Sighing, Suhoon stared at the lyrics in his hand, and his eyes went straight to the part the Hyunchul was singing a while ago. He bit his lower lip.

"Oh, Suhoon, you're here," one of the staff said, breaking the leader off his trance, "would you like to go first before Injoon?"

Suhoon shook his head and said, "I think I have to practice again. I forgot what I was supposed to do."

"Alright, just come back when you're ready," the staff said, turning his back on him to arrange some technical stuff for Injoon.

Hurrying out of the studio, Suhoon rushed straight to the empty practice room and approached the mirror to sit before it and stare at himself. 'He had improved a lot, huh?' he told himself as he remembered how Hyunchul used to struggle during their past recordings back in their old company. 'He didn't have many lines...even fewer than Jihwan's,' Suhoon reminisced, bitterly, 'but now...there are times when he has more parts than any of us...'

Suhoon then felt a tear rolling down his cheek. Surprised, he quickly wiped his face. However, another tear came rolling down his again. 'Stop it!' he scolded himself as he violently rubbed his face once again.

"Hyung?" Hyunchul's voice resounded at the empty dance studio.

"What are you doing here?" Suhoon asked, not looking at the younger boy.

"I was looking for you because I want to talk to you about something..." Hyunchul answered as he walked toward his leader.

"What is it?" Suhoon asked, hiding his tear-streaked face.

Sitting beside Suhoon, Hyunchul answered, "I just want to ask for some advice on how I should sing my parts in our other song..."

"You can do it on your own already, why do you still have to ask?" Suhoon snapped, still not looking at Hyunchul.

Taken aback, Hyunchul looked away. "I'm sorry," he muttered in his small voice. Standing up, Hyunchul said, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'll ask Hyunmin instead."

"Sure, Hyunmin is way better than me anyway," Suhoon retorted.

Confused, Hyunchul said, "That's not what I meant, hyung, I just don't want to be disturbed right now."

"Whatever, just go!" Suhoon demanded, making Hyunchul leave as fast as possible. Hearing Hyunchul disappear from the dance studio, Suhoon let all the tears from his eyes run down his face freely. Thoughts of Hyunchul leaving him behind began to plague his mind. 'He doesn't need me anymore...he won't need my voice to back him up...I shouldn't be surprised if he might even sing without us...' he thought as he hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face on them.

* * *

_What can I do, to make you mine_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time_  
_What did I say, what did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

* * *

Suhoon was lying on his bed with his blanket over his head when someone decided it was fun to jump over him out of nowhere. Hyunchul loved doing it, and it was okay with Suhoon, but the older was sure that the person who just invaded his personal space could be anyone because except Hyunchul. Annoyed, Suhoon yelled, "Get off!"

Hyunmin chuckled at Suhoon's reaction but didn't move from his position on their leader's bed. "What's your problem?" he asked, snickering, "You don't mind when Hyunchul does it. He would even choke you on your waist like a giant cat."

"Get lost, Hyunmin," Suhoon snapped, pushing the younger boy as hard as he could. He didn't want to deal with Hyunmin at that very moment, not when he could remember how Hyunchul had been spending with him since he chased him out of the dance studio.

Shaking his head, Hyunmin got up from Suhoon's bed and went to his own, saying, "Hyung, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Suhoon answered, flatly.

"Hyunchul told me what happened between the two of you at the dance studio," Hyunmin began, staring intently at Suhoon, "he's worried because he thinks he did something that upset you."

"Tell him he didn't," Suhoon replied.

"That's another thing, why aren't you talking to him?" Hyunmin asked, totally confused. Hyunchul and Suhoon would always talk the whole day if they could.

Suhoon glared at Hyunmin, and said, "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because Hyunchul asked me to talk to you," Hyunmin answered, honestly, "if it's just me, I'll just leave you alone, but Hyunchul's  
not going to do the same thing, hyung...well, maybe he would if he wasn't the last person you talked to before you started acting like this..."

Suhoon stared at Hyunmin and contemplated whether he should tell the younger boy the ridiculous thoughts that had been playing on his mind this past couple of days.

Suddenly, Hyunmin began whining like a kid, begging, "Please, hyung! Talk to me! Hyunchul would kill me if I didn't get anything! Have mercy on me!"

Raising an eyebrow, Suhoon smirked and looked away, saying, "I'll let him do that then. That way you'd be out of my way."

"What way?" Hyunmin asked, stopping himself from his outrageous act.

"Hyunchul's spending way too much time with you, it's annoying," Suhoon answered, hoping the younger boy will get the hint.

Suhoon watched as Hyunmin narrowed his eyes at him before they became huge.

"Wow! Just...wow!" Hyunmin exclaimed, laughing, "I can't believe this! You're in love with Park Hyunchul!"

Out of nowhere, Suhoon shot a pillow straight to Hyunmin's face. "That's it! Go ahead! Broadcast it! Get your iPhone and tweet it!" Suhoon screamed at Hyunmin, making the younger boy laugh harder.

"Why should I be the one to do it? I'm not the one who's head-over-heels in love with the pretty boy," Hyunmin said, throwing back the pillow at Suhoon, "I knew it'd come down to this from the moment you met him, I didn't see myself getting in your way. If ever I'll be your rival, I know he'll choose you over me, so why bother, right?" he rambled on, totally amused at the whole situation.

Suhoon ran his hand on his hair as he listened to the nonsense Hyunmin was saying, totally regretting what he did. "Are you done?" he asked, infuriated, "Can you leave me alone now?"

Hyunmin grinned and went back to sit on Suhoon's bed. "Nah, I think I'll stick awhile," he said, making the older boy even more annoyed, "so, what are you planning to do?"

"Huh?" Suhoon asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to confess?" Hyunmin asked, excitedly, "Well, we Korea's very conservative, but you can always hide your relationship, right? Also, I don't think Hyunchul would mind. He seems pretty liberated in a way," he continued, thinking thoroughly, "I'm not sure if he'll accept your confession though...I mean he can be okay with it but not accept it, right? Hyunchul may be prettier than most girls most, but you have to admit he's a huge flirt when it comes to the opposite sex and –"

"Stop it, Hyunmin," Suhoon cut it, looking away from the younger boy with a frown, "I'm not going to do anything..."

"What? Why?" Hyunmin asked.

"Even if he accepts my feelings for him, I don't want to be left behind," Suhoon answered, frowning, "his singing has improved so much...and he has his poetry and his piano, so the moment he learns how to put music in them, he won't need me anymore..."

Hyunmin shook his head in disbelief. "Hyung, I think it's time to leave Andromeda and come back here on Earth, that place is feeding you with too much nonsense," he said as he softly knocked his knuckles on the older boy's head, "I'm not going to say it would never happen, because someday the five of us would have to go our separate ways but didn't you say in one of our interviews that we'll remain friends no matter what?"

"I know but...if that happens...I don't know how I'll take it," Suhoon replied, sighing, "I don't want to be with him now to break up with him in the future because I know he'll move on easily, but me? I'll long for him forever...I'd die the moment I see Hyunchul happy with someone else..."

Frustrated, Hyunmin said, "You don't have to wait for that, hyung, because by the time that Hyunchul's with someone else, you're already dead because you're already killing yourself right now."

Suhoon stared at Hyunmin, not knowing what to say.

"You're already thinking about things that are way too ahead of you," Hyunmin said, rolling his eyes, "you haven't confessed to him yet, how would you know if he's going to accept it or not? Besides, if he does accept it and agrees to be with you, why would you even welcome the idea of letting him go?"

"I don't want to hinder him from things he's set to achieve," Suhoon answered, making the younger boy even more frustrated.

Taking a deep breath to keep him from strangling the older boy, Hyunmin said, "Hyung, you seemed to have forgotten something. Hyunchul is this kid who graduated from high school with honors even though he's training as an idol and performing on overseas shows in Thailand. He didn't let his career hinder his studies, and he didn't let his studies hinder his career, so if ever you two will get together, I'm sure he won't let you hinder his career. He will make it work."

"But –" Suhoon began, only making Hyunmin more annoyed.

"Okay, Hyunchul is at the recording studio right now, on his own, trying to figure out how he's going to sing his parts on our comeback song," Hyunmin said, ignoring whatever nonsense that Suhoon was about to tell him, "you know why? It's because you didn't help him out! He approached me because you're too busy drowning yourself with all these stupid thoughts, you know what that means?"

Suhoon shook his head, honestly.

"He still needs you," Hyunmin answered, getting up from Suhoon's bed, "yes, he'll soon learn how to do things without you, but that's how it should be, and you have to deal with that and be happy for him," he continued, walking toward the door, "it doesn't mean he's going to throw you away though...Hyunchul's not like that. You should know that more than any one of us."

* * *

_I want to say this right_  
_And it has to be tonight_  
_Just need you to know_  
_I don't want to live this life_  
_I don't want to say goodbye_  
_With you, I wanna spend_  
_The rest of my life_

* * *

Suhoon slipped inside the recording studio where Hyunchul was busily listening to their song's music with headphones. Silently, he approached him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"Hyung!" Hyunchul exclaimed in shock, removing the headphones from his ears, "What are you doing here?"

Sitting on a chair beside Hyunchul, Suhoon answered, "It's already nine o'clock, you haven't eaten dinner yet."

Hyunchul gave a small smile and said, "I'm fine. I'll go home as soon as I figure out what to do with my lines. I have to record them tomorrow already."

"I'll help you tomorrow morning," Suhoon suggested, taking the sheet of paper from Hyunchul's hand, "look, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I was just thinking about a lot of things. I didn't mean to get you worried over me and, I'm not upset at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Really?" Hyunchul asked, still doubtful.

Nodding his head, Suhoon smiled and touched Hyunchul's cheek with his hand, and said, "I was thinking about ridiculous things at that time...actually... I'm still am..."

"What ridiculous things, hyung?" Hyunchul asked, worried, "Please, tell me."

Though still hesitating, Suhoon repeatedly told himself that he had to tell Hyunchul everything. To give him enough courage, Suhoon pulled Hyunchul into an embrace, and said, "I can't help but think that you'd leave us...leave me... I'm scared, Hyunchul, I think I'm going to die..."

Hyunchul widened his eyes and wrapped his arms around the older boy to console him. "Hyung, why do you think about such things?" he asked in disbelief, "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, even if I would do leave, you're not going to die...Hyunmin, Injoon and Jihwan will still be with you..."

Suhoon shook his head and tightened his embrace around the younger boy, saying, "You don't understand, Hyunchul..."

"What do you mean?" Hyunchul asked, nervous.

Pulling away from Hyunchul, Suhoon gripped both of the younger boy's shoulders and looked at him directly in the eye. "I love you, Hyunchul, I'm so deeply in love with you," he said, seeing the shock form on Hyunchul's eyes, "I don't how long I've been feeling this way or how things came down to this, but that's the truth, I love you, and I can't live without you..."

Hyunchul, who did not expect the confession at all, just continued to stare at Suhoon's eyes, thinking of anything that he could say. "Hyung, I – this is...I didn't saw this coming at all," he said, finally looking away, "what should...what should I tell you?"

"Nothing," Suhoon said, beaming at Hyunchul, who looked back at him, "I'm not going to beg you to accept my feelings or anything, I just want you to know them because I know that I'd regret it if I didn't..."

Frowning, Hyunchul hugged the older boy, and said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry if I don't know what to say...give me some time, hyung, please give me some time..."

Suhoon sighed and returned the embrace, saying, "Whatever you need, Hyunchul, whatever you need."

* * *

_What can I do, to make you mine_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time_  
_What did I say, what did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

* * *

Suhoon opened his eyes and slipped his hands under his pillow to retrieve his iPhone and to check the time. Today was going to be the first day of their shooting for their third Japanese MV, and they had to prepare early. Still sleepy, Suhoon was about to get up from his bed when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Thinking that it was Hyunmin or Injoon or Jihwan, Suhoon whispered, "Let go of me right now, or I'm going to kick you off of my bed."

Suddenly, Suhoon heard a giggle that never failed to send butterflies to his stomach, and he felt suddenly awake. Gently, he turned to face the owner of the arms that are encircling him. "Hyunchul..." Suhoon gasped in disbelief as he stared at the younger boy, who was smiling brightly at him.

Though they had resumed talking to each other after that night at the recording studio, things were still awkward between them – so awkward that Suhoon regretted confessing to the younger boy. He missed how Hyunchul would always come up to him to talk about the most trivial things only seven-year-olds gave a damn about, and he missed the Hyunchul who would always jump on his bed to cuddle with him without any reason at all.

"Hey, you slept late last night," Hyunchul said as he put away the stray strands of hair that are blocking Suhoon's eyes, "the four of us had been up for two hours already, preparing everything we'll need for today."

"I see, thank you..." Suhoon replied, smiling and gazing at Hyunchul as if he hadn't seen the younger boy for a long time.

Hyunchul giggled, and asked, "Would you promise me that you're always going to look at me like that forever?"

Not knowing if he heard Hyunchul right, Suhoon furrowed his eyebrows, and asked, "What?"

"After that night at the recording studio, I tried to remember everything that happened between us...our first meeting, our birthday celebrations, everything..." Hyunchul began, sighing, "they're so beautiful, and it makes me want to make more memories with you..." he continued, smiling at Suhoon, "then I tried to picture my life without you...I tried to imagine you having a happy life with someone else...I was so engrossed with that idea that I didn't notice my pillow was already wet with tears...that was when I realized that I don't think I'll survive without you..."

Suhoon widened his eyes in disbelief.

"But I didn't want to jump into conclusions, so I talked to Hyunmin to sort out my feelings, it was a very amusing conversation but a helpful one," Hyunchul added, grinning, "it made me realized that I was with you during the happiest moments of my life since I became an idol...I didn't notice it until now how much I need you and, most of all, how much I've loved you all this time..."

"You love me?" Suhoon asked, ecstatic, "I'm not dreaming, am I?

Hyunchul laughed, and asked, "Do you want me to prove you this is real?"

"Yes, please," Suhoon replied as he watched Hyunchul climbed on top of him, "what are you doing?"

Smirking, Hyunchul said, "Relax, hyung."

Nervous, Suhoon couldn't help but swallow the lump on his throat as Hyunchul leaned his head and kissed him on the lips. Realizing what's happening, Suhoon smiled and eagerly kissed Hyunchul back. He had waited for this moment since who-knows-when, so he'd make the most out of it. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Suhoon shifted their positions so that he can be on top of Hyunchul.

Just then, the door opened with a bang, accompanied by Hyunmin's loud voice, yelling, "Aren't the two of you going to get moving or – what the hell!"

Pulling away from each other, Suhoon and Hyunchul looked at each other. Hyunchul began to chuckle as Suhoon looked away to hide the blush on his face.

"Chill, Hyunmin, we still have our clothes on, see?" Hyunchul said, pointing out his shirt and dangling his legs on the air to show his pants.

Hyunmin shook his head in disbelief, and said, "I'm definitely going to move in Injoon and Jihwan's room once we get back to Japan."

Watching Hyunmin leave the room, Hyunchul burst out laughing and sat up. "Good luck with that, I don't think the two boys are that welcoming," he said, turning to Suhoon, "Hyunmin's birthday is just a couple of days away, you won't mind if I buy him a cake, right?"

Suhoon shook his head, saying, "No, why would I?"

"Well, Hyunmin sort of mentioned that you were jealous of him," Hyunchul answered, grinning.

"Oh..." Suhoon began, wanting to explain himself.

"Don't bother, hyung," Hyunchul told him, "I understand, from this day, I promised that I'm going to spend my time with you as much as possible."

Shaking his head, Suhoon pulled Hyunchul into an embrace, and said, "You're free to do whatever you want. Now, let's get moving before other people walk in here."

"Come to think of it," Hyunchul mused, pouting, "it would've been more fun if Injoon was the one who walked in on us."

Laughing, Suhoon pulled away from the embraced and got up from his bed. "Let's go, Hyunchul," he said as he held his hand out to the younger boy, who whole-heartedly took it.

"I love you, hyung," Hyunchul said, gazing at their hands and up to Suhoon's face, "don't leave me?"

Suhoon smiled at the younger boy and brought Hyunchul's hand to his lips to give it a soft kiss. "I love you too, Hyunchul, I'll stay with you forever," he replied, kissing Hyunchul lightly on the lips.

* * *

_What can I do, to make you mine_  
_Falling so hard so fast this time_  
_Everything's changed, we never knew_  
_How did I fall, in love, with you?_

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
